


The Copenhagen Intermission

by Quantum_Tarantino



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Tags Inside Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: Quantum systems are posited to have definite properties only after being observed.Much of the same applies to stories. This series is a repository for the scribbes, short stories and one-shots piling up in my drawer and, for one reason or another, won't fit a standalone story. Mind the tags at the start of each chapter.





	1. Lighting the Candle (Pyrrha x Ruby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Pyrrha x Ruby
> 
> Tags: Not smut, Sparring, Ruby talks a lot, Impure thoughts of hand-holding

"Hit me."

Ruby growled, lining up a punch which Pyrrha easily deflected.

"That was a love tap, I said hit me!"

Ruby pulled her fist back, readying for another punch.

"No no no," Pyrrha said with a small amount of exasperation creeping into her voice, "You have to _step_ into it! You can't throw a proper punch with just your arm, you have to put your whole body into it!"

Ruby groaned, dropping her hands down. "Pyrrhaaaa, I'm doing that!"

Pyrrha huffed, lowering her guard. "I'll show you. Stay put."

Ruby watched her curiously as she walked around her, not resisting when Pyrrha gently grabbed her wrists from behind, pressing their bodies close, briefly allowing herself to be distracted by how small and soft Ruby was, and now how nice her hair smelled up-close. And how nice the sports bra and gloves looked on her, and— She shook herself mentally, ignoring how their skin stuck together as she started moving Ruby's arms, quickly falling back to her mentor image.

"See, if you move like this," she said, shuffling Ruby's arms about, "you only have a few muscles putting any weight into the punch. But if you do this," she said, letting Ruby's other arm go and using her freed hand and shins to alter Ruby's stance, "and you move like this," she pivoted Ruby through a simple jab, "you hit much harder. You can feel the difference, right? All the muscle groups are working to push your fist forward."

"...can we just move to defense?" Ruby whined, shooting Pyrrha a puppy-eyed look. "I've been punching you wrong for like an hour now."

Pyrrha swallowed, trying and failing to resist the look. "Ah, fine. But mark my words, I'm going to make you out-punch Yang one day."

Ruby shot her a smile – gods above why did that have to be so cute – and cracked her neck. "Pyr, I've seen her literally out-punch a military tank hard enough to break it."

"Looks like I've got a long-term project on my hands, then," Pyrrha said with a smirk and fell into a fighting stance, bouncing on her feet slightly. "Okay, let's start slow. I punch you, and you swat the hit to the side, alright?"

Ruby nodded, making a show of going through almost certainly butchered martial arts stances before settling into a ready position with her arms held up and her tongue sticking out slightly. Dolt.

"You done?" Pyrrha asked with a smile.

"Like a brook," Ruby replied with utmost confidence. "I think Ren said that once."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes, stepping forwards. "Alright. Here comes." She shot forwards a slow jab, Ruby easily deflecting it.

"Pyrrhaaaa," Ruby drawled, "I could've dodged that ten years ago!"

"We'll ramp it up slowly, alright?"

Ruby grumbled but fell back into her stance, slapping aside Pyrrha's next strike. And the next. And the next.

Pyrrha frowned slightly behind her guard, going for an unannounced surprise jab which Ruby dodged just as fluidly. She followed up by a one-two, Ruby bobbing between the punches without even flinching. She then launched into a series of feints culminating in a jab at the throat, Ruby's eyes flickering between her arms until finally ducking under the strike. Pyrrha let her guard drop, staring at Ruby's shit-eating grin.

"Okay, that was... unexpected," Pyrrha said slowly as she eyed the diminutive girl in front of her who had just minutes ago finished repeatedly and consistently failing to throw a single good punch at her.

"I sparred with Yang a lot," Ruby said and shrugged, flexing her shoulders.

"She really didn't teach you how to punch, did she?"

Ruby laughed and rubbed her neck. "Well, no, but she really taught me to not take one. Let me tell you, she hurts."

"Fair enough. Let's try again." They fell into position, and Pyrrha started to really probe Ruby's defenses.

They proved good. Almost infuriatingly so. Even as she started ramping up her speed, Ruby kept avoiding her punches. Perhaps not expertly, but certainly effectively. It reminded Pyrrha of sparring with Ren, but where he flowed around the hits with minimal movement, Ruby was bouncing and bobbing in all directions, even jumping over a low sweep Pyrrha tried to catch her off-guard. At some point, Pyrrha's smile fell off as she started to put serious effort into actually hitting Ruby, her breathing growing heavy and her body running hotter as she launched into a brutal series of jabs, finishing off with a kick aimed way too high to hit her her short opponent.

Pyrrha drew back for half a second, huffing deeply. This was getting ridiculous, she was the Invincible Girl. They would've laughed her out of the arena for that showing. She resumed her offense, starting with a steady and equally frustrating flow of hooks and jabs which Ruby spun around, ramping up pressure rapidly as she started panting from the exertion, focusing only on Ruby's torso with the arms and legs shifting in her peripheral vision until she saw an opening. Ruby had ducked under her jab while Pyrrha's leg was shifting forwards, and she capitalized on that by driving her knee up, Ruby moving in the wrong direction to avoid it, and Pyrrha's attack _finally_ made contact as her knee hit Ruby in the sternum.

Pyrrha's elated huff quickly turned sour when the impact sent Ruby flying backwards, crashing onto the row of punching bags behind them. Pyrrha stood there for a second, panting and realizing just how hard she had gone into a sparring match.

"Ruby?" she huffed with some concern in her voice, mentally berating her stupid ego as the heat of the battle quickly drained from her body.

"Ow," came a muffled voice from behind the punching bags, Ruby crawling forward on all fours to go under them. "Feels just like home," Ruby groaned, "although Yang doesn't kick as hard." She jumped to her feet, all smiles again. "So what's the verdict, coach? Didn't expect that, did you?"

Pyrrha's smile withered into a grimace as she saw Ruby's forehead bleeding, the blood spreading to her hand as she absent-mindedly wiped sweat off her forehead. Amazing. You have such a great personality. No wonder you have no friends when you just fucking beat them senseless the moment you feel like you couldn't just easily beat them to a pulp. Pyrrha felt a hollow, cold shock fill her stomach as she stared at the blood.

"...Pyrrha?" Ruby eventually asked, concern on her face.

Pyrrha shook herself out of her stupor. "Ruby, you—you're bleeding."

"Huh?" Ruby said in confusion, looking at her forearms and then crossing her eyes in an attempt to track the trail to her forehead before using her hands to check for blood. "Oh look, must've bumped my head o—"

"Don't touch it!" Pyrrha said reflexively, shooting into action and grabbing Ruby's wrist to keep her away from the wound. "It—it's not as bad as it looks! Head wounds always bleed a lot, right?" she babbled, drawing Ruby towards the first aid kit on the wall.

Ruby followed the pull bemusedly. "I'm fine, alright? It's okay, I bang myself all the time!"

Pyrrha used her Semblance to slam open the metal box from afar before seating Ruby on the bench next to it, grabbing a handful of things from the cabinet.

"Really, Pyrrha, I don't need that, I have my Aura—" Ruby shut up instantly as Pyrrha took hold of her shoulders and laid her on her back, her head in Pyrrha's lap.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," Pyrrha mumbled as she started using a wad of cloth to dab at the blood on Ruby's forehead, wincing as Ruby gritted her teeth as she reached the wound. It was a small V-shaped indent, probably from a sharp corner. "Sorry."

"It's fine and I said it's fine. Not exactly my first time," Ruby said while staring into her eyes, crossing her fingers on her stomach while lying there. "You should've seen me as a kiddo when Yang and I found dad's old BB gun and started taking turns plinking at each other." She smiled at the memory and suddenly grabbed Pyrrha's hand, moving it to a spot on her head. "I think some of the pellet is still in there. You can feel a tiny bump, try it."

Pyrrha swallowed, nervously running her fingers through the red hair, indeed feeling a tiny bump on the skin. "That's, uh, why on earth were you doing that?" she eventually said, making Ruby snort.

"Don't ask, I was like six. We got up to a whole lot of no good back in Patch, but I think that takes the cake of making dad the most mad. Well, after the wagon incident he was probably furious, but at least that was a honest mistake and not something so straightforwardly idiotic as us shooting at each other."

"Wagon incident?" Pyrrha asked, her curiosity piqued. She knew Yang was... rambunctious, that would be one adjective, so it wasn't a surprise to learn that she had roped Ruby into her adventures with them being the only children.

Ruby huffed, trying to blow a sweaty lock of hair off her forehead. "Well, I was like five and Yang, seven. She told me that she had found where her Mom was. No idea where she got that from, but since Summer was missing, we agreed that we should try to find a mom. So she put me in a red wagon and we started our expedition, fueled by an almost full pack of cookies and a juicebox and a half. Our target was like five kilometers away, but it hadn't seemed that far on the map Yang had drawn." Ruby's smile waned, her silver eyes glazing over slightly. "We didn't get there. The Grimm did, though.

"Good thing uncle Qrow had been keeping tabs on us. He swooped in and dealt with the Grimm, dragging our sorry bums back home. I don't remember much, but Yang says that dad was really angry. Not at us, though. She says there was a lot of yelling after we were put to bed and that Qrow didn't show up for a while afterwards."

"That's... that's horrible," Pyrrha said, imagining how tiny Ruby must've been at that age, sitting in a wagon in the middle of monster-infested woods.

Ruby shrugged. "It could have been. Uncle Qrow had probably tailed us most of the way like a shaggy guardian angel." She smiled widely at the mental image. "So it all turned alright. See, at the time, dad was not in a good place. Losing two teammates-turned-wives that fast did a number on him. Like I said, I was so young that I don't really remember, but Yang has told me how he just... shut down. You know. Nothing goes with depression like alcohol.

"But I think that our little wagon adventure really put things into perspective for him. Yang says he really started putting his act back together and we were doing more stuff as a family afterwards."

Pyrrha tried to find the words to explain how she felt, eventually just lamely saying, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"It was over a decade ago. We're all fine now."

Pyrrha smiled and looked at Ruby's head on her lap, the smiling face still flushed from the exercise. Pyrrha hummed, noting how comfortably warm Ruby was against her.

"Speaking of fine," Ruby continued, "what do you say, doc? Do I need more headpatting or can I go spar again?"

Pyrrha's hand froze when she realized she had been running her hand through Ruby's hair since her hand had been placed there, Ruby's Aura having long since closed up the wound. "I—oh, sorry, I didn't mean to," she stammered with her hands shooting away from the hair as if burned, Ruby chuckling at her reaction.

"So, think you can hit me again, tough girl?" Ruby said playfully as she rolled off Pyrrha's lap, bouncing up to a ready stance and rapidly shaking her head to get her hair back to its chaotic neutral nature.

Briefly, Pyrrha imagined her with a pair of matching dog ears as Ruby shook herself, but shoved away the intrusive feeling as she stood up and stretched her arms. "Alright, alright, I think it's time I start taking this seriously," she said and started mimicking Ruby's earlier show of poor martial arts stances, complemented with sound effects.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted, frowning and stomping her foot. "That's my routine! You can't just steal it!"

"I can and just did. Come and get it, Rose," Pyrrha grinned and shot a quick jab at Ruby, watching the strike sail wide as its target disappeared yet again. She could get used to this.


	2. The Exhibit (Winter x Weiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Winter x Weiss
> 
> Tags: Extremely dubious consent, Incest, Heavy orgasm denial, Master/slave dynamic, Dark themes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shoutout to Awesome-est for [the drawing](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/awesome-est/600810/Weiss-Limbo) based on this short!

"What did you want to show me?" Emerald asked as she followed Winter in a long, underground corridor. "Your message was vague."

"It was vague for a reason," Winter answered in front of her as they reached the end of the hallway, an imposing steel door barring them access. "We are here anyway," Winter said and punched in a verification code. Emerald recognized the almost imperceptible flash of light of a retinal scanner before the door opened silently, revealing an all-white room. Winter stepped inside and Emerald followed suit, curiosity only growing as she did.

In the middle of the room, Weiss was kneeling on two narrow pedestals, one leg on either side with the gap between the pedestals wide enough to force her legs spread, exposing her glistering pussy. A long strand of arousal was drooping from her puffy lips, dangling over the emptiness before dripping down to join its brethren on the floor tiling. Black leather straps bound her shins and thighs together and anchored to the sides of the pedestals, keeping her in a kneeling position. Her arms were locked behind her back in a matching armbinder strapped around her neck and shoulders, the tip of the monoglove anchored to the floor with a long leather strap which forced Weiss's posture straight. Her face was obscured by a leather gag and blindfold fastened by thin crisscrossing straps which connected to the monoglove to keep her head up, a heavy pair of sound-canceling earphones completing the ensemble. As a final touch, her pert breasts were crowned by small circular clamps on her nipples, two silvery Schnee emblems circling her erect nipples. Otherwise, she was naked with only a sheen of sweat and blush covering her pale skin.

She didn't react as Winter walked to her side and sighed contentedly.

"My crown jewel. None could replace her," she said as she tugged her glove off, reaching over and gently sliding her index finger against Weiss's slit. The reaction was instant, and the moment she made contact, Weiss moaned and strained, panting heavily as the finger disappeared.

"I see," Emerald murmured as she eyed how Weiss's hips were bucking slightly. "But... What, exactly, is this?"

Winter smiled and knelt down to blow a puff of air on the exposed pussy, making Weiss's breath hitch. "My dear sister. She was hesitant, at first. So stubborn," Winter said with a loving smile on her face, pausing for a moment to press a light kiss on Weiss's clit, drawing out a muffled whine. "But I needed her for this display. She came around my point of view soon enough. What I wanted to do was to capture the essence of the word 'tension.' True perfection does not exist, but she does come close, doesn't she? Love and lust, strength and desperation, pain and pleasure... the extremes are marvellous."

Winter rose up and started removing her other glove. "She's deprived of her other senses, leaving only touch. I made even that rare and left her with only her thoughts, and when I started teasing her with no release... The result is spectacular. Look at her," Winter gestured, "look at how she's silently begging to be touched. How her small and soft body is drawn taut like a piano wire. Suspended in a limbo, desperately teetering on an uncertain apex, day after day."

Winter reached into her pouch and pulled out a pair of small, black crystals with short delicate chains affixed. "Her body is primed for an orgasm, a constant thrum of pleasure drowning her senses. And now," Winter said, attaching the chain to the clamp and making Weiss flinch and gasp, "there's more than a touch of pain too. She makes the contrast so beautiful," Winter murmured and clicked the remaining crystal on the other clamp. "Look."

Winter lightly flicked both of the gems, a flash of darkness flickering around them as they started to fall forward, pulling their chains taut. Weiss whimpered and arched to follow the pull, thrusting her chest forward as far as she could before her armbinder stopped her. Her breathing was uneven, and the rising and falling of her chest made the gravity crystals trace small circles in the air.

"Magnificent," Winter breathed out. "Come, you must try her."

Emerald blinked curiously, and stepped forward as Winter gestured to her side. "Try. Put a single finger into her. Carefully." Emerald nodded, keeping her thoughts to herself, and gingerly touched Weiss's sodden folds. Again, she reacted as if struck by electricity and tensed, and as Emerald continued deeper, she let out a muffled, gargling moan.

"See? You can just feel the need inside her, the tension built by countless hours of nothing but a light feather caressing her most sensitive spot, slowly but surely building her lust until it was all that remained. The heat and tightness of those delicate walls clamping on you, desperately trying to reach completion, never knowing if she'll be allowed to. All that energy and hope..." Winter grasped Emerald's wrist and slowly pushed it down, making Weiss slump instantly like a doll as soon as the finger left her, "only left building up, indefinitely," Winter breathed with an intense look in her eyes as she stared at Weiss's arched form.

"A masterpiece," Winter murmured and moved behind Weiss, starting to gently massage Weiss's clamped nipples. It was like a switch being flipped; she was still like a marionette, but the moment someone touched her, she started to squirm and twitch. Winter hummed and reached for the earphones, sliding one muff from over Weiss's ear. Emerald heard faint white noise coming from it.

"How are we doing today?" Winter whispered into the ear and tugged at the chains lightly, getting a moan in response. "Are you ready to cum for me, little snowflake?" she continued and slid her hand down Weiss's midsection until she could spread her lips open with two fingers. Weiss moaned loudly and bucked her hips, putting a wide grin on Winter's face. "Good girl," Winter husked which sent a visible wave of goosebumps through Weiss's body, another droplet of arousal falling down from her.

"Not yet," Winter whispered with her smile widening. "It is not the time, little snowflake, but soon." Winter pulled her hand away and caused a moan, but to Emerald's surprise, no further protests as Weiss started nodding as much as she was able. "Good girl. I'm so proud of you, Snowflake. Keep that pussy begging for my touch." Winter reached for the earmuff and started moving it back onto her ear. "Good girl, stay wet and needy for me. Not much longer, my love."

With that, Winter pulled away and left Weiss alone with her thoughts. A mumbling moan was coming through the gag, perhaps words or something else.

"How long...?" Emerald asked and tore her eyes off the centerpiece, seeing Winter's loving gaze on Weiss.

"Three months," she said smiling. "Three months and I'd let her cum." She sighed and traced Weiss's midsection with a single finger, mesmerized by the flexing muscles before she flicked one of the crystals to make it wobble in a circle. "That was what I originally told her. I keep telling her 'soon' and she never protests, so it's been over four months now and she's only more eager if anything." Winter paused to see how Weiss's body undulated to follow the spinning weight. "I think I can push her all the way to six. We'll see then," she said lightly, turning away. "But now, business calls. After you," she said with her voice suddenly sharp like a soldier's, taking Emerald by surprise as she started marching towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short got a continuation as a standalone story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785205)


	3. Ilia Is a Gay Mess (Sienna x Ilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://y8ay8a.tumblr.com/post/177294130184/because-its-canon-that-ilia-likes-c-a-t-s) image by y8ay8a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sienna x Ilia
> 
> Tags: Not smut, Hangover regret

Ilia was roused from her sleep.

It was a mistake.

Her head felt like it was going to split, each heartbeat driving a throbbing spike deeper in her brain and the lulls between the waves of agony only made the next heartbeat worse. She was exhausted, and she scrunched her brow, idly wondering if dying right here and now would be the lesser of two evils. The stale taste of cheap rum on her tongue didn't help her will to live.

She let out a small groan and forced her brain into thinking mode, the thoughts coming to her like sluggish mules. What had happened? She remembered assaulting the SDC compound. Man, that Adam had issues. Then... looting the place, convoy back to town and... Bar? Yes, definitely a bar. Blake had been there. Ilia pushed that thought aside, not wanting to follow that particular train of thought. Then Sienna had also been there, and she had made a toast, and...

Her brain was slowly coming to terms with the fact that thinking had to be done even if it hurt, and her thoughts were picking up speed as she followed the increasingly hazy trail of memories. She remembered Sienna scooping her up on her lap and making fun of her height, and how they all laughed when Ilia bit her as a revenge... oh gods, she had bitten Sienna. Sienna Khan. The High Leader of the White Fang. She buried herself deeper into the pillows with a groan, the urge to just die on the spot increasing until her mind ground to a halt.

The pillows were soft. And slightly sticky from her drool, but more pressingly they were _warm._ The remaining snippets of memories came to her fast: Trifa carrying Yuma out of the bar, Adam throwing up next to a trash can on the street, Sienna pushing her into her hotel room—

Oh... Oh. Fuck. Ilia forced her eyes open, turning her head to squint at Sienna's sleeping face as she slowly realized the position she was in. She was lying on top of Sienna on her bed, both of them clad in only their underwear. The movement of her head didn't wake Sienna, but Ilia did become aware of the arms wrapped around her as Sienna unconsciously hugged her tighter, the hand resting at the back of her head pushing Ilia down against her chest. Heat flooded Ilia's cheeks as she was pushed against the damp spot she had woken from, and she didn't want to even guess what embarrassingly exotic shade of rainbow she was currently broadcasting with her skin.

Okay, so maybe she had slept with the High Leader, but that didn't mean that she had _slept_ with the High Leader. She thought about it a moment, and a handful of private aches as well as a few very colorful memories made themselves known. She groaned again, covering her face with the hand Sienna wasn't sleeping on. So okay, she had slept with the High Leader. What a mess. What was she supposed to tell Blake? Or everyone else for that matter? Her breath caught as Sienna stirred, shifting her body slightly and trapping Ilia's legs with her shin. There was no getting out of this, was there?

Ilia blinked groggily a few times when she heard Sienna start growling. Was she awake and angry? The sound dragged on, rising and falling gradually until it dawned to Ilia that it was a purr. People could purr? _Sienna could purr?_ She blinked again, feeling how the chest under her cheek rumbled gently. That was... unexpected. And adorable. And very, very tiring. Ilia let out a deep sigh, resigning to relax against the warm, comfortable body under her, closing her eyes and pushing aside the mess that was reality. That was a problem for future Ilia. Fuck that girl, what had she ever done for her anyway.


End file.
